forbidden love wisdom and water war or peace
by TheDemigodIsSpying
Summary: it was the time of the renaissance. Percy and Annabeth met one day and fell in love, how ever they are from two rival families. when Poseidon's family and Athena's family are at each others necks the declared war. will the love of Percy and Annabeth bring peace, or will there be bloodshed?
1. prologue

**Prologue  
><strong>

The year is 1463. The ruling families of Ravenna live peacefully and in harmony. however there have been a few threats among the three major families but none have been in war. but there was more threats coming from one of the major family and another family, the two sides are always threatening brawls, making the city on guard with the two families threatening war.

The two families always kept their distance from each other until this very day. The day has come that the two families will go to war or make peace. If one member fall they go to war, if member marries the enemy it would mean peace or treason.

How ever a prophecy was foretold that a pair of lovers from the two families will fall in love and bring peace to the families at the time when they will declare war. The prophecy was yet to be fulfilled, but some believed that it would never come. but hope will come to those when the time is most desperate time.


	2. Chapter 1

**Brawls, and pain of an unknown feeling**

**POV: Frank**

I was walking down the streets, the air is fresh with the evening sun. The city is so peaceful but yet every one are on guard. I know the feeling, I am an ally the family of lord Poseidon and I have been in a few brawls my self along with Triton. Most of the brawls started with the servants bad mouthing each other until they draw their rapiers, or when Triton called for a fist fight at a plaza when it's empty. the last brawl that happened was not so well, I nearly got killed by a servant of Athena's family and I nearly got a rock thrown at me right on my lip near my nose, but Triton was smart enough to bring me to a healer and fixed my face up, and I even remembered the rumble and what happened that night.

**(Flash back)**

_I was running along with Triton, some of our friends and servants towards the plaza. at this time of day everyone will be in their homes and having dinner, or some of the young folks like me will come out and have a rumble with their enemies. You see we are one of those folks right now, we are on our way to the plaza to rumble with the Athena clan. We have gathered what allies we can get for the rumble. The rules are simple, no weapons in the fight, if they draw one then they must retreat and lose the fight, or if any of the men from one side start to retreat the rest have to run as well._

_We arrived at the plaza way before the Athenians did, and that made Triton turn to us for a battle speech._

_"My friends!" he said. " you all know what you came here for. to break the tyranny of the Athenians!"_

_Every one started to cheer and was one of them, but I think that Triton is a little to excited about this but I don't think that his father would approve of this rumble, but then again, neither did I._

_"We know the rules and this must be done with honor for our house, now let us wait for-"_

_"Why wait Triton? we are here." __The voice that interrupted Triton was Malcolm, the eldest son of the Athena house. He has blond hair and gray eyes that give a fierce look, he's wearing a nobles doublet and a shoulder _cape_ (every one are cautious with people who wear these capes because they may be carrying a dagger in there) and tights, and his shoes are like every shoe a noble would wear. He was standing with his servants and allies that will fight in the rumble. When Triton turned to look at our opponents he put on a smirk and I knew what was going to happen._

_"So you have decided to come Malcolm."_

_"Why? did you think that I will set archers on the roofs so I could finish you?"_

_"No I thought that you would cower away!"_

_At that point our side start to laugh, though it was not hysterical but it was a funny comment that he set up. it hit Malcolm hard but he knew how to counter it_

_"You are as arrogant as your father, and a exact copy of him, flaring in search for girls and have a few bastard sons."_

_"you're right about two things Malcolm. I am my fathers son, and I love the company of women. Oh and speaking of which, give my regards to your brothers fiance, she is a beauty and she was a wonderful 'host' for me last night!" __Ouch, taking a brothers fiance is over the line. When we heard that we start to laugh hysterical Malcolm was not happy with us now, his face is full of rage, that he ripped his cape of and the next thing I knew, Malcolm and some of his servant grabbed a rock and threw them at us. We were prepared for this to happen, we brought crude shields made from carved wood. The shields worked perfectly but I wasn't Lucky. A stone hit me on the jaw and it drew blood, lucky for me that it's just a small cut. When the rocks stopped throwing we charged and start the fight. my opponents weren't that hard to beat, but when I came across one servant of the Athenians and he was a strong guy and he knows his stuff. I took him easily but after I gave him a good punch he drew a dagger and he was about to go for a kill but I took his arms and wrestled him till I disarmed him and gave him a good punch in the face and then he started running away. After that dagger man start the run all the others start the retreat and they were all running like cowards till they are gone. Triton came up to me with a worried look on him._

_"Are you alright Frank?"_

_"I'm fine."_

_"Well that's a big cut on your jaw Frank we better go get to a doctor."_

_"Do we have the money?"_

_"In fact we do." __So we start to look for a doctor. Believe me, searching for a doctor is like searching for a blacksmith in the city and it was easy. as soon as we saw the doctor we got to him, but Triton was the one who asked for the treatment._

_"Hello doctor. Can you please help my man here?"_

_"Sure thing." he start to examine my face and noticed the rock bruise,_

_"Gotten you're self in rumble?" the doctor asked._

_"In fact I did doctor."_

_"I was in it to but please be careful with him. he is courting a beautiful girl and we don't want a mark on his handsome face."_

_"Don't worry Triton, I know how to treat my patients." the doctor said. __It wasn't that long when he fixed up my face. When Triton told the doctor that I was courting a beautiful girl, I couldn't help it but my face turned red. He was right of course, the girl who I am courting is a girl from the Hades house. Her name is hazel, and she lives in the city just like some of the other children of the three ruling houses. you see the three ruling families have a well protected villa out side the city but they also have comfortable homes in the city in case of political business. When the doctor put some of the last remedy for my face he if finally done._

_"There. That should fix you up. And remember be careful and stay healthy."_

_"I will. thank doctor." __We paid the amount needed and we are headed of our way. once we hit the safe side of the city (for the house of Poseidon anyway) we start to talk about Percy. Percy (or as his mother would call him Perseus) is the eldest bastard son of lord Poseidon himself, he is one of the best swordsman I have ever known. Poseidon's wife Amphitrite wasn't happy when she found out but now she and Sally are great friends, though Sally is Poseidon's mistress now but Amphitrite and Sally are now on good terms._

_"So how are things between you and Percy Triton?"_

_"Oh you know, the same thing. I always liked him and all, And I asked him a few times to come with me on my 'conquests'."_

_"Triton you know that Percy swore an oath and he has a ring to prove it."_

_Percy swore an oath of purity. He takes oaths very seriously. He would never go on a 'Conquest' like Triton. He wears the ring of purity on his wedding finger and that means he won't conquer any girl until he is married._

_"I know but I forget about the ring from time to time Frank."_

_"Hey I don't blame you. Percy is serious about oaths and I know that it's a serious one."_

_"Any way are you coming with me on my my next conquest?"_

_"No. Thank you for the offer but I have a conquest of my own."_

_"Then good luck Frank... Oh and one more thing."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"She's here in the city. just arrived this morning."_

_"Thank you Triton!" That news was the biggest that I have heard all day. Hazel and I planned for a night like this one day. So I ran towards Hades territory of the city, and saw a light on in a room in a house, and I knew that it was Hazel._

_"Hazel. are you there?"_

_"Frank! is that you?" Hazels voice called. in a few short seconds Hazel opened the windows and her face pops out. Unlike the other girls I've seen, Hazel is the most beautiful girl ever, with her dark skin, golden eyes, and dark brown curly hair, she is more beautiful than I thought. I met her one night and some sicko was trying to take advantage of her when he pinned her on against a wall. lucky for her I saw what was about to happen so I came in and knocked the guy out and that is how I won her heart and the rest was history._

_"Yes it its me."_

_"Oh my goodness. I never thought I'd see you here in the city."_

_"I've been doing business my self."_

_"Speaking of business can come in and help me with something?"_

_"Sure how can I resist." I know exactly what she was asking, so I climbed up the wall until I reached the window. I climbed in and Hazels room is quite nice, there is a fire place with a warm flame, a bed, and a desk where she writes and draws. Hazel was standing near the bed, and she was wearing her night gown, which was obvious since it is night time. We got close to each other and our lips met, and I knew that tonight there are no tomorrows._

**(end of flashback)**

That night with Hazel has brought me allot of pleasure however my thoughts of that night came to an end. I heard swords clanging and I ran to the sound where it came from. Just as I feared, two of Poseidon's servants are clashing with swords in hand. I drew my falchion and ran in to stop this brawl. but then one of the Athenian guards drew a sword on me and attacked me. Poseidon and Athena saw the brawls and were about to fight but then lords Zeus came in and stop the brawl. When the brawl was over Poseidon asked me who started the brawl.

"It were the servants my lord. I don't know why but then again I don't know which side started."

"We must be careful Frank, or this will go to war."

"I know sir."

"And there is a prophecy that we must be careful with. Even if the Prophecy is true we must be on alert." The Prophecy was foretold many years ago sine the house of Athena and the house of Poseidon were at each others necks, though it has never come to past and some folks thought that it will never happen but there are some who didn't gave up hope. We were now on our way to return towards the villa, along the way we met farmers going to the markets, and traders bringing in their trade goods. As we arrived at the villa we noticed Percy siting outside the walls, normally he would be playing chess with Tyson or Triton, but these days he looks like that his world has fallen and his lights are blown out. Poseidon and sally try to talk to him about it but he would just walk away from the situation.

"I'm worried about Percy Frank. He has never been himself in a week."

"I know my lord."

"We need to know why he is so down, he always wanders of and look straight in to the sunset during dinner time."

"Maybe I could ask him. in fact I can talk to him about it and help him with the problem." I left Poseidon's company and went towards Percy. He has the exact same image of his father, long black hair, and sea green eyes. today he is wearing a Spanish doublet over his shirt, his usual hunting pants and riding boots with his sword by his side. his sword has the name riptide, it is common city guard sword, over three feet in total length and sharp edges and point. as I walked up to him I gave him a friendly hello.

"Good day Percy." I said. Percy turned his head and he has a down look on his face.

"(sigh) hey Frank."

"Percy you seem down these days."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Look I know that this may be hard for you but can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Look Frank I know that this may seem weird but I don't know what's wrong with me."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that there is a strong feeling deep inside me. And I don't even know what it is!"

"So your problem is a feeling that you feel but you don't know it?"

"It's more complicated than that. At certain times in the city I felt drawn to something but it eludes me every time."

"Have you try to forget it?"

"Impossible, Every time I try to think of something else, it will always come back to me."

"Maybe you should follow your heart."

"I don't know where it's leading me Frank!"

"Percy I know that you are in a time of trouble some day it will come."

"I know but I must find what I am drawn to."

"And I will help you. I'll always be behind you."

After Our talk we went towards the villa. I know that Percy feelling something. I'm now suspecting that this feeling comes deep from his heart and I think I know what it is.


	3. Chapter 2

**Suitors and a desire for an adventure**

**POV: Athena**

That brawl was another insult. one of these days war will break up between my house and Poseidon's. All it would take is for one man from either side to throw the spear. My family and Poseidon's were at each others neck for generations and threatened war, but at the same time a prophecy came through and it was long foretold that one of my family members will fall in love with family member of Poseidon. But that Prophecy never came true... Even with the brawls going on I have a problem of my own. My daughter is now of marriage age but finding the right suitor is a challenge. Many great and handsome men have come for my daughters hand and brought great gifts for my daughter, but many were declined by my daughter herself. She is a free spirit and she is smart. She declined every mans hand no matter how wonder full the gift they give them. One suitor was close to have my daughters heart. Luke Castellan from the Hermes house, he gave her a dagger for a gift, she liked the gift but declined his hand because he's more of a brother to her. Luke has a rough history, he once got mind controlled by one of the cities greatest enemy, but Luke got snapped out and was sentenced to jail for a few years, he begged for mercy and explained the whole thing. But then again he has his eyes on another girl, Thalia the daughter of Zeus. Thalia is a member of Artemis hunters and they were not allowed to marry till they are honorarily discharged. I walked up to my daughter who is now in the garden looking at the birds and draw some pictures of what she sees.

"Annabeth." I called, Annabeth turned her head towards me. She was wearing her usual gray silk Tudor dress, with the sleeves not touching her shoulders. and her hair is long with the curls of a princess with an Elven circlet that was popular in the north western kingdoms, and a purity ring on her wedding finger which means she has taken a vow until marriage.

"Oh hello mother." Annabeth answered. I walked up towards her. she is smiling at the picture she made. two blue birds singing. As much as would love to talk about it but I have to bring out the subject.

"Annabeth I know that this may be a bit uncomfortable but you know you must marry a good man one day."

"I know mom."

"But why did you declined their proposal and their offer? these were great men."

"That's true mom, they are handsome and they would've made great husbands."

"Then why did you decline?"

"Because none of them clicked for me." Annabeth stood up and walled towards the stone wall and looked out to the horizon.

"Why is that my daughter?"

"Because I don't want any young and handsome man. I wanted a man who would love me as much as I love him, someone who would treat me like a princess, and he would protect me no matter what the situation, and he must has a sense of adventure and the most silliest humor I have ever seen, and so loyal that he would die not just only for me, but for his friends and family as well." Those were touching traits that she wanted. this will be tougher than I thought.

"Annabeth I know this is hard for you but that sounds so romantic."

"Thank you mom."

"Any way we have another suitor waiting to take your hand if you accept."

"I hope he has everything I want in him." Those words might help me get Annabeth to accept the suitor. I walked towards the hall way where I found my husband Fredrick chase. He is talking to the new suitor about our daughter, the suitor is some where in his twenties and he has a blue doublet and a hat with a wide brim with a feather sticking out, he is wearing tights and he has a rapier on his belt, his face has a small beard and his hair is long but well groomed. once I got to him I cleared my throat and Fredrick turned and saw me. He told the suitor to give him a moment to have a few words with me. He walk to me and we start to talk about our daughter.

"How's Annabeth?"

"Same as always Fredrick."

"So did you ask her why she declined?"

"In fact I did."

"And?"

"None of the suitors clicked for her because they are not what she wanted."

"Oh!"

"Yeah I know."

"This is our only hope Athena, if she accepts this new suitor than all of those declining troubles will be over and she would loose that ring."

"And if it doesn't work we will have to get help from her friends. They know how to get Annabeth a wonderful suitor."

"Sounds like a plan!"

"I already send them a letter so they would know."

"Any way my dear I want you to meet the new suitor. His name is William and he is a noble from the northern kingdoms."

"Sounds like a great suitor. You know what. why don't we let him come to the party tonight so he can meet Annabeth and get to know her!"

"Sounds like a great idea!" I walked with Fredrick to meet the suitor. And as we talked I thought that he would be a great husband for my daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Reyna<strong>

I was walking in the garden of Athena to visit Annabeth. as usual I saw her on a stone bench drawing a picture of what she sees.

"Hello Annabeth!" I called. Annabeth looked up and smiled.

"Hey girls!"

I sat down with her and we watched the up coming sunset. Athena gave a letter to me and Piper yesterday. She asked that we would help Annabeth find a suitor. We were happy to help and this is Athena's last straw. We talked about it earlier so we would plan for our move to find Annabeth the right man to be her suitor, we believe it must be someone of her age.

"So Annabeth, I heard that you had many suitors."

"That's true Reyna."

"And you declined every last one?!"

"Got that right... And I assume that you are going to be my mothers only hope for finding me a suitor?"

"uh... um... uhhhhhhh!"

"Don't worry ok I already know that mom send you and Piper a letter yesterday."

"Oh... uh well yeah I am."

"I know."

"So what are you thinking about?"

"My one true love... (sigh)... he's out there somewhere. I just know it!"

"Annabeth... You know that some of the suitors are of noble and royal blood."

"Yeah and that is traditional."

"Annabeth... I'm sure that we would help find someone of great power and wealth with great achievements in the arts or military."

"Reyna that's your type. I just want to marry someone that I'm in love with!"

"You want love? buy a dog."

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha... your so silly Reyna!"

"Besides, the guy does't just walk through the door to meet you, but if he does how will you know he's the one?"

"Oh... I don't know. but just imagine, the handsome look on his face, with warm eyes and a friendly smile, he would come to me and bring me the most beautiful flower in the world and my mined would feel like dancing and i know that he's the one, and he even makes me laugh."

"(Giggle) Annabeth... You're fairy tale words are impossible but that sounds!... just lovely."

"I know Reyna but I will find him, you'll see. Hope that you will come in the party tonight!" after that she strode off to get ready for tonight's party. I stood there watching her, shaking my head with my arms on my hips and a smirk on my face. she is the most complicated person I have ever met. usually she talks strategy but now she's talking boys. I left the garden into the streets on my way home, but as I walk towards home Piper came up.

"Hey Piper!"

"Oh hey Reyna!"

"You got a letter too?"

"Yeah."

"I talked with Annabeth today."

"And?"

"She said the most impossible but loveliest thing I have ever heard."

"Wow!"

"Yeah."

"So are you going to the party tonight?"

"I planning to. Are you?"

"Of coarse I am, in fact Jason is invited."

"Jason is coming?"

"Yeah he is."

"So how are thing between you two?"

"Lovely... those months after that ball I felt like the most happiest girls in my life."

"Even after the part when you left?"

"I know that I have to leave or Drew will find out."

"But she did after when he showed up to look for the you, and all of that because of a shoe."

"Yeah and we finally got together."

"And I got jealous after that."

"But you gave us your blessing!"

"Yeah you're right." we continued our walk until something popped up in my mind. it was a crazy idea but at leased we may get Ideas who we may find a good suitor for Annabeth.

"Piper I think know a way to search for a great suitor for Annabeth."

"Really?"

"I'll go to the balconies of the ball room where the party will be and I will look out for the guy."

"(Cheerfully) sounds great!"

"I know."

"What about me?"

"You will dance with Jason and see any kind of guy that might be great for Annabeth."

"Great!"

"Good lets get ready cause tonight is the night." This is it, we know that Athena is playing one card on one more suitor, But if it doesn't work then it's our turn to bring in the boy. Let's hope we get to the boy first before Annabeth finds the boy herself.


	4. Chapter 3

**The party and the discovery of love**

**POV: Percy**

Frank and I are out in the court yard of my father's villa playing a game of bowls with Leo and Nico. Nico came in with Leo with the bowling case. and they thought that we would play the game. while we were playing my little brother Tyson was playing with his friend Ella (Tyson is actually courting her even though they are very young) my dog Mrs O'leary. I found her as a five week old puppy two years ago and she was alone with the rest of the litter. The mother was sick and thin so we brought her to Hades who took care of it and brought it back to health. after that the dog and the pups were in Hades care, but Mrs O'leary however kept on following me and after that Nico and I realizes that she chose me for an owner and I kept her for so long. Tyson is the youngest of me and Triton, I met him when I was just a child and he has grown into a enthusiastic young boy, I always allow him to come with me on my training secession's and he was great with the mace, not only that but Tyson is also an apprentice of Beckendorf, a member of the Hephaestus house and a veteran, he lost half of his arm and half of his leg in a battle, his wife Silena was so worried about him but now she is relieved that he survived. now he has a metal arm with gear in them that are still being improved. And Ella is a young orphaned red haired girl I found with Frank and we took her in my fathers care, and when she met Tyson, they were inseparable since then. While we were playing we were talking about what I told Frank today.

"The feeling is so unknown to me and I don't what to do."

"Maybe you should explore it!" Nico answered. he was wearing in all black cloths, his shoes, his doublet, his shirt, everything. he always try to bring in a few good advice.

"I every time I do it'll bring me to no where."

"I don't know Percy." Leo wondered. "maybe the feeling only comes from someone."

"Says the one whose married to beautiful woman woman." Frank countered. Leo got married to a young girl named Calypso, she met Leo on one of his merchant adventures, he was so kind to her that he even decide to bring her back to his home, and a few days latter the were married and they have their own metal shop in the city. When I threw my ball it touched the jack and spoke to every one.

"Easy for you to say guys, I know you are trying to help me but I'm stilled clouded to it... Let me be alone for a while." so I walked of to one of my thinking spots in the yard. near a patch of moonlace flowers. These flowers were a gift to me from Calypso on one of my birthdays, the were so beautiful that they glow in the moonlight, so I picked one and sniffed it, and the feeling still gets stronger. I pulled out a small bag of seeds and scooped up some dirt and plant the seeds.

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Nico<strong>

I have never seen Percy act that way. All my life I look up to him (even though he is a bastard son of Poseidon) and now he is down. Seeing him like that kinda got me worried about him, cause usually he would be practicing his sword play or hanging out with his friends, but these days all he does is look at the sunset and plant more moonlace flowers and sniff them, this is so not like Percy. When he left us to be alone for a time I was about to follow him but Frank put his arm out.

"No Nico, let him be."

"Ok."

"I don't know about you guys but what's wrong with him?" Leo asked

"I don't know Leo but if you ask me, I think I know what the feeling is."

"You do Frank?" I asked, he gave me a meaningful look.

"Well I not sure that it's true but I'm suspecting that it is."

"What is it?" Leo ask.

"I think he is touched by love." when he said that we were shocked. Percy has never shown love for someone else. and he never had thought of courting a girl. but as we saw him pick a moonlace and sniffed it I knew that there is someone in his heart waiting to come out.

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Jason<strong>

I walked into the villa of Poseidon to bring in some news, and I really want the boys be a part of this, though I know that it would be a risk bringing Percy but still I want him to come along since he is one of my great friends. I thought of bringing them as maskers. Maskers are random people who come along with people who have been invited to a party, it give a sense of mystery to the them and people like it for some odd reason. As I walked up the steps I saw my friends playing bowls (except for Percy who is at his flowers as usual these days) but they weren't throwing the balls, they were talking about something, probably about the unusual behavior Percy is showing. As I walked up to my friends, they turned and saw me.

"Hey guys!"

"(Frank, Leo, Nico in chorus) Hey Jason!"

"I just got an invitation to a party from the house of Athena, and I want you guys to come along with me as maskers."

"That sounds like a great idea, it may help Percy to keep his mind off of the situation he is in now." Frank explained. I looked over and saw Percy sniffing one of his moonlace flowers he picked. I know he is in a emotional problem but that doesn't mean that he knows what it is. I walked up to him and I sat down next to him.

"Hey Percy."

"(sigh) hey Jason."

"I can see that you are in your problem."

"What am I suppose to do? Every time I try to look for the source it always seem to get away. And I can't ignore it because it's so strong."

"I don't know how I can help you figure it out Percy."

"I know."

"But I do know how to keep your off of it for a limited amount of time."

"Wait you do?"

"(nods) In fact I am invited to a party that is hosted by the house of Athena, and I want you and the others to come along with me."

"Me! To a Party! Hosted by the house of Athena! are you out of your mind?"

"As a masker actually, but yeah."

"Ok... I'll go then, even if it helps me put my mind of my emotional problem."

"Great!" at that note I knew that we will have a great time at the party. Now all we are going to do is getting ready and get to the party.

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Percy<strong>

"Remember Tyson, don't our father or anyone of the party, cause if you do, he will interrogate me about it, OK?"

"Ok!"

"Good, now all I have to do is grab my mask and get out of here, though if I only figured out what to wear." I am in my room along with Tyson. I am getting dressed for the party as a masker of Jason. not only will I be able to hide my identity, I will have my mind distracted of the unusual feeling that I am still feeling right now. I am now dressed in my best shoes, a long puffy sleeved Doublet and tights (tights are very fashionable by the Nobles and the rich, and I only wear them on special occasions). I explained to Tyson about the party and what I am going to do right now, he still has allot of questions and I always answered them.

"Percy what if dad ask me what you are going to do?"

"Just tell him that I am hanging out with my friends little brother."

"Are you sure the Athenians won't recognize you?"

"With my mask there is no way people will recognize me."

"And what about the feeling that has conquered you! Will you ever find out what it is, or make it go away?"

"Not sure Tyson, I don't know what the future holds but I'll figure it out one way or another."

"When you come back can you please tell me everything that happened?"

"Of coarse I will. As long as you don't tell anyone else."

"Mouth is sealed." that promise is enough for me to let me know he has everything clear. As I put my mask on I have a strong feeling that the party may not go how I thought it would be. I want to know why the Athenians are setting a party but I know that I will never find out. Though there are a few questions that I want to ask my little brother mys self.

"So Tyson how are things between you and Ella?"

"Great! In fact we have been thinking about marriage one time!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!... Aren't you two a little too young for that?"

"I know but we want too."

"Be sure to ask dad about it."

"OK."

"Great... I gotta go now... good bye Tyson!"

"By Big Brother!" I ran through the hall and strait out through the front door and out of the villa on my way towards my friends. We met up at the villa of Athenians and we went towards the house. Jason showed his invitation and explained to the servant that greeted us that we are his maskers, and he let us in. I don't know why people like maskers but I guess it's because of the mystery they have. As we stepped in the great hall I couldn't believe my eyes, the room was so full of art and the design was incredible. There were allot of guests tonight and I could even explain how many there are. I thought that this night might go great since the feeling will be distracted, but it was the opposite. The unknown feeling has gotten stronger and that drawn feeling is stronger and closer as well. I walked and looked for what I was drawn to but there is nothing and then I've had it... I got my face out of the fountain in the building but it was far enough from the party, luckily I got my mask off, then I picked up a towel and dried my face off. The drawn feeling is now stronger than ever before so I walked for a bit and then I come across a small hole and as I looked in to it I saw a grey eye looking at mine, as I looked up, the one who was looking at me was a girl of about my age, her hair is blond and in princess curls, her eyes are stormy grey and she has the most natural and beautiful face that I have seen. As we looked at each other I couldn't help but smile at her, and when I did she smiled back, then an elderly woman in her fifties came up to her and dragged her away, I figured that she must be girls nurse, so I followed close behind them until we are at in the hall again. I kept a safe distance from the crowed, I continued looking and smiling at her, though for some reason we couldn't keep our eyes of each other, and then it dawned to me what the feeling was all this time!

"Has my heart ever felt love, forswear it was first sight? has my eyes never see beauty till this night?"

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Reyna<strong>

That voice! It sounded very familiar, I looked around until my eye caught who said those words. I was on one of the balconies looking at the handsome young men who could be a great suitor for Annabeth but it got interrupted. The one who spoke the rhyme was Percy. what is he doing here? I thought that he is at the villa of Poseidon! but that's not the worst part. Percy is eyeing Annabeth. My worst fears are coming true, a random guy eyeing Annabeth, I must do something before it's to late!

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Annabeth<strong>

My nurse brought me to the great hall so I can dance with the suitor, Paris is a nice guy but he is not the guy I wanted as a husband. I know that this will be the last time I will decline the suitor my mother send. But who ever that boy was, he is was so surprised to see me and so was I, when he smiled at me he send the warm and friendly smile that I imagined, he was handsome and he the kind of warm friendly feeling that I imagined, his long black hair blown to one side, and his green eyes are so friendly and kind. Now I am watching and listening to the minstrels, but my mind kept thinking of that boy, wondering who he is. As the minstrels are at their second song, a hand grabbed mine, as I turned around then I saw the boy, he was looking at me with those friendly eyes and I notice on his hand that he has a silver ring allot like mine. He is one of those boys who swore a maidens oath, many women would go for men like him because the oath they swore made them more desirable. I looked deep into his eyes and then he spoke some charming words.

"My lady it would be such a crime for a woman like you to look so beautiful. my heart is pumping for me to sin for you, and I know that for all these years I have never met a woman so beautiful as you are." I took his hand I turned my self to face him.

"Oh good pilgrim the crime that I have committed was unintentional, and I know that your sins may lead into a rise of confession." I took him to the place where we first laid eyes on each other. far from the crowd.

"My lady you knew you committed it?"

"For the oath that we both have sworn we know that our maidenhood would bring an unknown future!"

"You swore the oath?"

"And never broke it."

"I to know the risks."

"Though you made your self more desirable!"

"Which was never my intention. I took the oath the same reason you took."

"To find answer."

"That we both searched."

"For my heart will be meant for you."

"And mine will be given to you."

"I will never let my eyes off of you."

"And neither will I." after those words we gotten closer to each other. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrap my arms around his neck, and the unthinkable happened, our lips met and we kissed in a very passionate manner. I thought through and I believe that this charming fellow could probably be the one. It was my first and the longest kiss I have ever experienced and probably the most wonderful. once we parted our lips we look in each others eyes, embracing each other.

"You are the most charming man I have ever met." we continued to embrace each other but then I realized that we were being watched, so we turn our heads and we see Reyna standing at where we came from. She showed the look of shock on her face, her eyes were wide and her mouth had dropped. The boy and I laughed for a little bit then Reyna has gotten back to normal then she started grab me and bring me to the hall

"Annabeth your mother want's you."

"Who's here mother?"

"Athena." After Reyna told him who my mother was, and the warm friendly smile is replaced with a surprised look. As we got up I took another look to him as I saw a few boys guiding him out. I wondered who that boy was and why does he look so surprised. The answer came from Reyna.

"(whisper)That boy you kissed is Percy, the son of lord Poseidon, your mothers greatest enemy." At that note I got surprised my self. I fell-in-love with the son of my mothers enemy, so that makes him my enemy. As I see Percy exit the building I ran towards the balcony that overlooks the courtyard. I opened the window of the balcony and I see Percy himself. He was accompanied with Jason the son of lord Zeus, Nico the son of lord Hades, and two other boys that I don't know. I couldn't believe that I am in-love with a son of lord Poseidon. I don't know what other words to think off but the only ones I know are a rhyme.

"My only love sprung from my only hate! Too early seen unknown, and known too late! Prodigious birth of love it is to me That I must love a loathèd enemy."


	5. Chapter 4

**The confession of love  
><strong>

**POV: Percy**

Finding out that the beautiful grey-eyed blond is a daughter of my fathers enemy is a great surprise and a great shock. At that point I knew that we are not suppose to be together, but that is not going to stop me from seeing her. As she went to her mother while being dragged by Reyna she got a shocked look on her face, like Reyna told her who I am. While my friends dragged me to the horses I kept thinking of Annabeth. Me and the boys got dressed in our riding attire after we got out and start to get our horses ready. As I set Blackjack ready for my ride, I noticed a moonlace on the saddle pack, then I realized that this my chance to let my feelings take over and don't think of anything else but love. I grabbed the flower and sprinted away like a thief that stole a pouch of gold from a bank, as I ran the boys noticed me running and start to call my name and telling me not to run, they are probably thinking that I am running because we are close to my fathers enemy and I don't want to be seen... When I got to some bushes I climbed the wall like a spider. There are a few gaps that were easy enough for me to grab hold and heave my self on the wall. When I got on the wall I noticed a few guards on patrol, I dashed into the bushes and ended up in the garden, I was relieved that I escaped that danger. Now I am of to see Annabeth... As I walk through the bushes I came closer to the manor house and then on a balcony my heart was racing, I see her, the girl that I fell in love with, Annabeth.

"(whisper to himself) it's her, Annabeth, the girl that I love." she is standing on her balcony with a dreamy smile on her face. then she let out a sigh. I realized that she is feeling the love that I feel as well.

"Oh Percy... why do you have to be a son of Poseidon? deny you father and I will be yours!." Annabeth was confessing, that surprised me allot. but she doesn't know that I'm here, and hearing this.

"But why did you act so different from the all the other members of the house of Poseidon? I heard from my mother that they are ruthless, unkind and arrogant! but I guess that is not completely true, you have showed me the the opposite, you are way to kind to be a member of Poseidon's house, even for such a sweet guy like you." Those words were so full of emotions that I cannot explain, those words has gotten me fired up and ready to meet her and confess my love for her.

"I'll your word Annabeth!" I called out as I sprang from the bushes. when I spoke those words I surprised her, her face was in shock and I knew she wasn't expecting this.

"I though no different about your house after what my father told me about your family."

"Percy how did you came here?"

"I just climbed your manors wall and I just find my way here."

"What if you're caught? WE have guards surrounding the place!"

"I have nights cloak to cover me."

"But why go through all that trouble to see me?"

"Cause I know that we are not suppose to be together but I wont let it happen."

"You would risk your life for it?"

"I had always put my life on the line, I will always give my life to protect the people that love."

"So you would defend your loved ones?"

"Even you."

"So you would protect me at all cost?"

"Even if it destroys me."

"Your are so kind!"

"And I have something for you!" I went to the vines that are growing on the house and up to the balcony. I went up to them and climbed the vines up to the balcony. I came on the balcony and sat on the stone railing, and then I brought out the flower. When Annabeth sees the flower she was overwhelmed by its beauty. Her hands went to her mouth and then to her heart. The glow of the flower makes the night bright in both of our hearts.

"Wow Percy I can't believe my eyes!"

"It's a moonlace. It glows in the moon light."

"It's beautiful!"

"I've seen something much more beautiful."

"What?"

"You."

"You are so sweet." I gave the flower and she took it. I am so happy that she loved it. We looked deep into each others eyes, close the distance between us, I wrapped my arms around her, she returned the embrace and wrapped her arms around my neck, and our lips met. my mind burst when it happened, I thought that I would melt on the spot with Annabeth. We continued our kiss for a minute until someones voice rang out. that separate us from the kiss, Annabeth had a frown on her face and made a sigh of embarrassment, judging from the look on her face I realized that it must be her nurse.

"Percy my nurse is calling me."

"I guess that's my cue?" I asked a rhetorical question. I let go of Annabeth and climbed down the vines

"Percy!"

"Yes my love?"

"How will I know when we will meet again?"

"We will send messengers, people we trust."

"People who are willing to risk their lives for a cause like this?"

"I guess."

"Where should I send my messenger?"

"Try Chiron's battle school an hour after noon."

"So I would get the message?"

"Yes!"

"Then I will see you some day!"

"I will always be with you my love!"

"I wish you a good night!" After that she went into her room and I went strait to the wall. As I got there I slowly descend down to the ground, as I got there I went to my horse blackjack. As I got to him I brought out an apple from my saddle pack and gave it to him.

"it was a success buddy. She does love me and I gave her the flower and showed her how much I love her... She will be my first conquest... Oh no I'm becoming Triton aren't I?" I told blackjack. After he ate the apple he nickered for a few seconds, like he was telling me something.

"What was that?... Are you saying something about Chiron?" I asked him. from the look of his face, the answer is in my face.

"Oh no... that assignment... Come on buddy lets ride and find those documents!" I mounted blackjack and we rode away... I knew that I have some explaining to do to Chiron and I know that he might as about last night.

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Chiron<strong>

I was picking up some herbs in my herb garden in the early morning. Gathering them up to make medicine and poisons. I have learned from my travels many ways to save a soldiers live and how to fight wars and I learned allot of things. For a crippled man like me I learned that I can do allot of things while being confined to a wheel chair. One of my students Leo wanted to help me regain my legs by using a some gears to help me walk but I refused, he got a great idea but I am fine now since I am used to a wheel chair for 25 years... I am a battle master of the battle school that my family have for generations, we train every single young noble, guard, soldier, and mercenaries... As I got into my office I put the herbs on my alchemy desk and went to the main desk. I was about to look at some papers until I heard the door open, as I looked up I was surprised to see who it is.

"Good morning Chiron!" Percy called out. He has a huge smile on his face and he has a bag on his shoulder.

"Percy!... Did you bring what I asked for?"

"Ay! I have the documents you asked, though it wasn't easy but at leased I have them." he brought out a few scrolls and gave to me. I looked upon them and I realized that these are the ones I need, I couldn't help but pull a smile on my face.

"Well done Percy... will you come with me for a second?" I led him to my bookshelf and pressed a square column and the bookshelf opened. I asked him to help me go down since there is a ramp on the stairs that descend into the secrete hall way. this has been here for centuries and kept secrete, only my family and a few ancestors of the people I've trained know about this. As Percy and I went into the ancient warior sanctuary, Percy was amazed with the sights, pedestals with ancient but advanced armor ever made... I wheeled my self to a certain pedestal that has an armor set with the color blue and gold. this one has a torso set and some arm braces and knee guards.

"That Percy, is the armor of Lucius Ornelus, one of your ancestors from the days of the empire of Rome, strong as finely tempered steel and very light, and some day it will be yours."

"Wait that set of armor is mine?"

"It will be when the time comes."

"Why?"

"Because you still have a long ways to go before you are ready for that set of armor."

"Oh!"

"Yes." We took one last look at it and we went back up stairs to the office. As I close the door I went back to my desk, though I noticed that Percy's eyes are red and drooping like he hasn't been to bed but he is all energetic and back to his old self.

"So Percy I noticed that you have conquered and discovered that unknown feeling that you feel right? I bet you do... though judging from your face, I'm guessing that you haven't been to bed last night, so you have not just retrieve the documents in one night but you might have done something, is that right?"

"In fact that is all true... and the pleasure was all mine!"

"My goodness have you become like Triton?"

"Triton!... Chiron no. You know that I am serious to my oath!"

"Then what did you do?"

"Uh... Um..."

"Come on, spill it out!"

"I actually feasted with the daughter of my fathers enemy."

"My goodness Percy! Did you know what you have done? you could have gotten your self killed and-"

"But she has strong feelings for me!..."Percy Interrupted. I knew that he is telling me something "We met to early and know who truly are too late... she and I confessed our love for each other... I would love her with all my heart, even if it destroys me, but I will stand with her and love her till the very end!" those words were out confession and full of truth. for a minute my thoughts went to the prophecy, the lines foretold that two lovers will bring an end to the feud of the two families... Even though I though that it was just a false omen but now here it is. Percy is going to court Annabeth and if it's possible they will end the feud once and for all!

"Percy Even though you are playing with your life to court an enemy of your family... you have my full blessing to take her and make her a wife some day!" at that note Percy start to show an expression of excitement and I knew it energized him more.

"Oh Chiron I can't believe you just gave me this!" he shouted excitedly. As he was about to run out he bump into a set of display armor and fell down with it, at that point I just smile at him.

"Let me give you a tip Percy... when in battle if you feel a rush like you just did now, remember to stay calm and keep your balance." when Percy got up he nodded and stormed off... I couldn't help but smile. Young love is very lucky and always cute, in fact that is when men and women at the young age are the most desirable because of their beautiful and handsome looks. If there is one this that I really hope for is that the prophecy does come true.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: sorry that it took me a while to write this down... I had some set backs and a few important things that has to be done. Again apologies for the late update but there is more to come so I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and enjoy the rest.<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Friends acceptance**

**POV: Tyson**

It was late in the morning and we already started breakfast. Percy didn't arrive early and from what we all know, he didn't came home last night! Sally was starting to worry about the fact that he didn't came home... It was ten minutes on the table and the doors slam open, and to our surprise, Percy came in wearing his riding attire on, last time I saw him, he was about to go to an Athenian party as a masker. as he sat down he apologized for being late.

"Percy where have you been son?" our father asked.

"Oh I have been on an assignment that Chiron gave me a while ago."

"And you did it the whole night?"

"It was a difficult task Father!"

"Oh so finishing it is hard?"

"Yes."

"Ok so you came back to get your self ready for the lessons today?"

"That's right father." after that Percy got his meal in front of him and he began eating, judging from speed of how he eats I guess he was really hungry... When breakfast came to an end I followed Percy to his chamber, he promised me to tell every thing that happened on that Party. As we entered the room Percy went to a chest with a crest that has a trident and a sword crossing each other. As Percy opens the chest he pulled out a grey colored doublet with red markings, as he pulled it out he went to a changing screen so he could put it on. As I sit there waiting for him to come out I start to ask him questions.

"Um Percy!" I called

"Yeah Tyson?"

"Remember the promise you made?"

"How could I not?"

"So what happened at the party, did every thing went well?"

"Well I don't know how to put it but it didn't go as I expected it would be."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that Jason's plan to go there so I can be distracted didn't work!"

"What! Are you telling me that you felt the 'unknown' feeling again?"

"Yeah and it was stronger than ever before."

"What happened then?"

"Well I followed it again and I found the source."

"So what is this source?"

"Turns out that the source was a petite young girl of my age, and she was the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on."

"Wow! Are you saying that you fell in love?"

"Well if that's the way you put it... Yeah I did fell in love with her." After those words he came from the screen and went to the chest and pulled out his gloves and his belt. "in fact Tyson it was love at first sight."

"And who is this petite young girl?" I asked in curiosity.

"...I don't know how to put it but... She is the daughter of our fathers enemy, and her name is Annabeth." I don't know what to think of right now but this was a shocker, out of all the girls he could have chosen for a lover it is the daughter of our enemy.

"Why did you fell in love with her? You know that she is our enemy!" I called out as Percy put on the gloves and belt.

"We didn't know at first... We found out a few seconds after we made our fist kiss."

"So you both were surprised to find out that you're enemies?"

"Well I was, and I believed that she to was shocked."

"So whats done is done?"

"Yeah... And if I married her and as Triton would say 'conquered' her there would be no return for the both of us."

"And what about daddy? He got you with your mom and he was married right?" I asked as he brought out his sword and scabbard.

"Well technically he did but it was a mistake... But he did made up to my stepmother and got you. Besides he couldn't help himself and neither did my mother."

"Good point."

"Yeah."

"What did you do after that?"

"Well after my friends and I got out, I ran off to see her and saw her on her balcony confessing her love for me, and confessed my love her, at the end I gave her a moonlace and at that point we made out." he told me after he shove his scabbard in his belt and brought out some throwing knives and attached them to his belt.

"Is she pretty as you say?"

"Well like I said before Tyson... she is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

"And you did Chiron's task after that?"

"Sure did!"

"So you're going to battle school now?"

"I am." Percy told me as he start to walk out of his room

"Good luck in your training, and I hope that Annabeth doesn't kill you!"

"Something tells me she would rather slap me if I did something stupid!" He called out as he went out to his lessons... This Annabeth sounds like she is beautiful but can be feisty as well.

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Jason<strong>

Every one on the training ground were practicing with their weapons... It was almost midday and Percy was late. I was pacing near Frank as he came from his Archery practice. He is one of those rare first class archers since most untrained men would use a crossbow since it was easier to use, despite the fact that archers and crossbowmen are the most despised men on the battle field but they did made a difference. Leo came up with his war hammer and looked at me with concern. Frank and I were concerned as he was, especially since the part when Percy fled from us last night. We don't know if he was chasing that feeling again or he saw something interesting, we haven't heard from him since, I hope that he is fine.

"Where could he be?" Frank called out to break the silence. "He hasn't come home last night so was out there some where."

"I don't know Frank but I hope he's fine... You know Percy guys, Nico told us him self, Percy is very dangerous to his enemies!"

"I hope so... let's hope for the best!"

"But what if he's already dead?!" Leo pointed out "I mean what if he was spotted by an Athenian guard last night and fought him and died?" at that point Frank and I turned to Leo, I am confused at his point.

"Why Leo! What's with the Athenians?" Frank asked.

"Well Frank you see, the Athenians do more than just appreciate art and science. Your family made the best warrior and leaders, and they do allot of tactics right?"

"Right."

"You see the Athenians are kind of the same thing but they take it to another level."

"Meaning Leo?" I asked, I knew that the Athenians love the arts and science, they are clever and they value knowledge and wisdom, but why are they a bit similar to the house of Ares? But lucky for us Leo got the answer.

"They are more than just great warriors, in fact they are also strategist, they would learn about the terrain, and they enemies strengths and weaknesses, so they would know how to attack the enemy in what ways or set up a trap or a trick! even if they are at a disadvantage they would always find a way to defeat the enemy, even if it means by disguising as them, and plus they would always have a plan of how to fight or to retreat."

"That doesn't sound so good... if you are their enemy that is, Right Leo!" I replied

"Yeah Jason, they have almost never lost a battle."

"Speaking of." I remembered "Frank you said that you and Triton won an arranged brawl is that right?"

"In fact we did Jason." he answered "but we won by forfeit... Reason why is because one of the Athenian allies brought a knife to a fist fight."

"So what you're saying is that some genius of the Athenian allies decided to bring a dagger?" I asked.

"And it was against the rules... After he ran the others ran as well."

"Yeah we know the rules of a brawl... you can bring allies, but never a single blade." Leo pointed out... so we just sat there and waited... all of a sudden the door that leads from the main hallway of the battle school opens and Percy and Grover came out. Grover is Percy's greatest friend and protector, it's his job to make sure the Percy doesn't get into any trouble. When we saw them we shouted Percy's name in excitement as if we haven't seen him in months. As we came to him we were all happy to see him in one piece.

"Percy we're so glad that you came back from the hands of death!" I exclaimed

"Hands of death? Jason you know that I can take care of myself you know... right Grover!"

"As long as you know what your doing Perce." Grover. Every one start to laugh at Grover's comment, but we all know it's true. Percy needs to make sure that he knows what's at stake, cause usually he gets into allot of trouble so we have always tried our best to keep him out of it, Grover for one, since he is the one who assigned to protect him.

"I see your point bud, sometimes I mess up allot." Percy admitted

"Yeah well you really gotta keep your ears open... hasn't Lupa taught you anything?" I asked. What have mentioned was that Percy was a former survival student of Lupa. I was taught by her as well, unlike her counterpart Chiron, she is what Chiron would call the non-sharing type.

"Jason I did learn buddy but unlike you I wasn't send there as an infant." At that point we all laughed hard.

"YOU ASKED FOR IT BASTARD SON!" I yelled playingly and challenging.

"OH BRING IT ON YOU SECOND BORN HEIR!" Percy challenged back. The two of us stepped onto the practice field and grab some practice blades, unlike war and dueling blades they have blunted edges and points and they flex more than the blades made for battle. When the two of us grabbed the blades we got our selves in a fighting stance. The sword I fight with is a rapier, most nobles have one of those these days and they are mainly used for thrusting unlike the old slashing techniques and mostly used for dueling. Percy on the other hand uses a common sword, it is basically like the swords used by knights in the past. single handed, well balanced, and it uses the old slashing techniques. We both have our own advantages and disadvantages, my sword is a few inches longer than Percy's so I have the reach advantage, but it's a bit heavy and unwieldy, nor as comfortable and the defense is a bit awkward but it made a good fast attacking weapon. Percy's sword shorter but with the old slashing techniques he can deflect my thrusts easily, and it's lighter than mine, plus the balance of it makes Percy fast and versatile. We took our positions and Percy start with a few slashes and I backed off to doge them, but as I start my first thrust Percy easily deflect it and made a head cut, as I was about to thrust his sword touched my neck, so that means he got me.

"Wow Percy it looks like you are back to normal now and you have gotten better!" I noticed.

"Yeah well at leased I am now but things will never be the same as the old days." Percy mentioned.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked. Percy was about to answer that but then a woman came in with a servant behind her. she is wearing a casual Tudor dress with a fan at her side, her hair is black and in curls with a veil, she is probably in her forties and she has a emotionless look on her face. As she came in she walked towards us.

"Uh... good day mam. How can we be of your service" I asked in a well mannered way. It is necessary for me to be formal, even to women.

"I have come to see sir Percy Jackson... *turns to Percy* I need a word with you." The woman said sternly.

"Of-coarse mam!" Percy said in a heist. What did Percy do? has he done something that upsets her or something? I don't know... As Percy walked with the Woman and her servant to a private corner they began to talk. From what I am seeing she doesn't look pleased, but Percy's expression looks like he's apologizing, reasoning and explanatory. For over a few minutes they were talking while Frank and Leo are practicing there weapons skills. I was about to look away until I saw Percy made a face of confession. At that moment I was surprised with what he is doing, now came the most surprising part of the scene. The woman made a grin and nod and that allows Percy smile so big that he looks so happy... The woman and her servant left and headed home probably. As they left Percy pumped his fist with excitement and that got me puzzling.

"Hey Percy!" I called.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"We are planning to dine at my father tonight."

"Sounds great!"

"Oh and Percy may I ask... What is going on?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"NOTHING!" he answered twice.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Jason you're sounding like my father now... Everything is fine, now lets get back to practice." Percy told me... after a full three hours of training and practice we all came out and I saw Nico on a bench and walked towards him.

"Hey Nico!" Greeted

"Oh hey Jason!"

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"It turns out that Percy is back to normal."

"Great!" he yelled enthusiastically "That is good cause now I will tell him tha-"

"However!" I interrupted "Percy is hiding something."

"He is! since when?"

"Since now."

"How?"

"Well a woman in her forties came by and had a serious talk with him... and at the end, she seems pretty happy, and he is now glad that she has accepted something he told her."

"So what are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is that Percy may be normal again. But something tell me that he is hiding something very important. But he is not going to let it out of his lips... whatever happened last night, something tells me that it changed Percy and things will never be the same. I have a feeling that this will be something that will shake the entire city."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Authors note:<strong>** I know that this is the longest time I made this chapter... and if you want to know why I use the word *Bastard son* it is a term used in the middle ages and the ****renaissance used to call the sons of an unmarried woman or mistress, now I don't mean to offend any one but the other chapters may will come as late as the other two. Then again, sorry for this late update, and please review this new chapter.**


End file.
